


puzzle(ing)

by minhyukkus (showhyuk)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn, a lot of jooheon being confused, ish only bc it's 7k u know, it's like dancing around feelings and sex, there's some fluff u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuk/pseuds/minhyukkus
Summary: The first time it happens, Jooheon is too in shock to do much of anything. Minhyuk’s hand rests on the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs. Jooheon wonders if Minhyuk can feel the goosebumps rising on his skin.He doesn’t like being touched. That much he knows.The second time it happens, Minhyuk has his entire arm wrapped around Jooheon’s neck and Jooheon thinks he’s suffocating. He’s just not sure it’s from Minhyuk’s arm.Instead of goosebumps, he feels some sort of heat in his gut.The third time is a lot harder to rationalize. Because the third time is when Minhyuk has practically pulled Jooheon into his lap during a movie. There’s some kind of urge to melt into Minhyuk that Jooheon can’t really explain.





	puzzle(ing)

**Author's Note:**

> my second fill for joohyuk bingo: opposites attract/friends with benefit

The first time it happens, Jooheon is too in shock to do much of anything. Minhyuk’s hand rests on the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs. Jooheon wonders if Minhyuk can feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. 

He doesn’t like being touched. That much he knows.

The second time it happens, Minhyuk has his entire arm wrapped around Jooheon’s neck and Jooheon thinks he’s suffocating. He’s just not sure it’s from Minhyuk’s arm.

Instead of goosebumps, he feels some sort of heat in his gut.

The third time is a lot harder to rationalize. Because the third time is when Minhyuk has practically pulled Jooheon into his lap during a movie. There’s some kind of urge to melt into Minhyuk that Jooheon can’t really explain. 

“Let me go,” he says softly.

Minhyuk laughs it off, but the grip loosens a little.

“Are you deaf? Let me go, Minhyuk.”

The room grows quiet at the sudden outburst. A step too far, Jooheon thinks. A step too far.

“Th — the movie is just a little — ” He hopes his voice is shaking enough, hopes it sounds worried enough. Hopes he fakes it just right.

Minhyuk smiles. “It’s okay, Jooheon! We know you’re a little scaredy cat.” He pats Jooheon’s arm, a fraction of a touch before Jooheon escapes into the bathroom.

He shuts the door, listening for any sound of footsteps before he dares to breathe. The cool water on his face only helps combat the color on his cheeks, not the heat in his gut. 

//

Jooheon doesn’t really think he’s weird. He just has boundaries. Granted, his boundaries are usually a little more distanced than others, but that’s not necessarily bad.

The thing about boundaries though, is that they get pushed and crossed continuously. The bigger the boundaries, the more often they get broken. Jooheon knows this for a fact because his are tested every waking second. 

He also knows that he definitely, most certainly, does not enjoy being touched. 

“You all right there?” There’s a hand on Jooheon’s forehead and a face that’s impossibly close. 

Jooheon blinks. He can feel Minhyuk’s breaths on his face, warm and tingly. He can feel the heat rushing to his face, a mix of Minhyuk’s warm breath and his own... discomfort. 

“Fine,” he manages, counting to 100 in his head.

Jooheon can tell, he can tell that Minhyuk has more to say, but instead he frowns, brows scrunched unreasonably tightly, standing too close, body warmth trickling in. Jooheon has boundaries specifically for these feelings. 

Minhyuk runs, what he thinks are, soothing fingers along Jooheon’s arm. 

It’s not. 

Instead, Jooheon can only feel an impossible itch with each second Minhyuk’s hands graze his skin.

He’s barely present for the next movie night. Try as he might, Jooheon can’t focus on the chatter and buzz around him because he’s acutely aware of the arm that is wrapped around his shoulders and the hand resting on the top of his arm. Jooheon stiffens; his immediate reaction to move away. 

“Good?” Minhyuk’s too close. His lips brush against Jooheon’s ear.

He wants to say no, but there’s a huge lump in his throat and Jooheon’s not even sure why, so he swallows it down quickly and nods. 

Minhyuk beams.

It should be enough, but Jooheon feels Minhyuk pull away a little, as if the elder can read him even if he’s a blank slate. He should prefer that, but all he can think of is the dissipating warmth on his thigh. Jooheon moves his leg a little closer to Minhyuk.

He really needs to pull himself together.

//

Jooheon has been a trainee for ages. He’s accustomed to living in a dorm and having to be hyper aware of others around him and well, also the thinness of the walls. 

It’s why he’s panicked when he dreams of warm touches and a heat that stretches much lower. And thus, wakes up to a sticky mess.

“Fuck,” Jooheon curses, lowly. “Shit.” He glances around the room, the others are still fast asleep. He’s uncomfortable when he gets out of bed and it’s not until he’s having to clean his own pants like a 13 year old boy, that he recognizes he perhaps, has a slight problem.

Jooheon stands in the kitchen, coffee brewing, mind reeling. His coffee sits unattended in the machine that Hyungwon brought from home. 

It’s not that odd, he insists to himself. Maybe he’s just cold often. Maybe he’s grown up, grown used to it. Of course, grown used to and vying for, are vastly different.

Jooheon doesn’t hear the soft padding of footsteps as he falls into the rationalizing in his head. 

“Hey Heonie,” Minhyuk murmurs, sliding past him for a cup. 

Jooheon looks up. Minhyuk’s in a pair of worn sweatpants and a black tee shirt. Even in the darkened kitchen, Minhyuk kind of shines. 

He’s not sure if he replied to Minhyuk, but the other chatters beside him, body brushing against Jooheon as he fixes his own coffee. 

It’s only when Minhyuk leaves the kitchen, inviting him to the living room that Jooheon releases the breath he’s been holding. His forehead hits the kitchen cabinets with a dull thud.

He really needs to get his life together.

The living room is still dark when Jooheon finally manages enough breaths to walk in. Minhyuk rarely ever bothers turning on the light.  

Minhyuk is settled comfortably on the couch, one leg leaning on the couch, the other close to his chest. He beams at Jooheon. “Comin’?”

The answer should be no. But Jooheon’s feet bring him right to the couch next to Minhyuk. The other stretches out his arm and Jooheon can see a hole under the sleeve of one of them. Minhyuk isn’t even touching him and Jooheon feels stiff. 

Jooheon barely hears him because he sits down with too much room between the pair of them and all he can see is the very loud, gaping space between his left leg and Minhyuk’s right leg. 

A touch and Jooheon swears his heart hiccups.  _ Hiccups _ .

“You’re way tense.”   
Jooheon feels something bubble in the way Minhyuk cares, the warmth from his eyes.  It’s just Minhyuk. That’s what he’s like. Lee Minhyuk just  _ cares _ . For everyone. Jooheon isn’t special, but there’s something lost in translation because he swears his pulse is trying to claw its way up his throat and Minhyuk is staring at him like he’s the only thing that matters in the world. Jooheon begs his heart to stop.

“Jooheon?”

His hands are clenched in his lap and he can see the fucking gap between them again. 

“Did I — ”

Jooheon scoots a little closer and Minhyuk’s words trail off into the air. 

Minhyuk leans back against the couch and they’re not  _ quite _ touching, but it’s enough. 

But the heat helps. It doesn’t help the confusion or the feelings in his gut, but there’s nothing crawling up his throat this time and for that, Jooheon is grateful.

//

Jooheon goes to the gym with Hoseok the next day, ignoring the sticky mess he makes that morning. Hopefully no one notices. 

He’s only just started to workout more often, vaguely remembering that it took Minhyuk only one week for those abs. Jooheon’s been to the gym for at least a month by now. His fingers curl more into a fist before it connects with the punching bag. He knows he’s hitting hard enough when the chain is rattling. 

“Hey,” Hoseok says softly, coming up behind him. Jooheon stiffens. He knows Hoseok is gentler; there’s a large distance between the two of them. He’s someone else, like Minhyuk, he needs to be touched. It’s different though, Jooheon thinks. Hoseok preens under any affection and Minhyuk is usually the one showering him with it. 

Jooheon feels a lump in his throat because he can’t get Minhyuk out of his mind. Something feels like it breaks then.

“What’s going on?”

Jooheon leans back, wiping the bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. “What do you mean?”

Hoseok laughs, fixing the punching bag again and aligning the chains holding it up. “I mean why are you taking out so much anger on this poor punching bag?”

Jooheon glances up and catches a view of himself in the mirror, hair sticking to the sides of his face and every which way, sweat lining his shirt. “Just...” His shoulders deflate. “I’ve hit a plateau.”

Hoseok is quiet, not sure how to best answer him. He watches silently as Jooheon sags a little more. “So, let’s change your workout.”

Jooheon stares, dumbfounded.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Hoseok puts on his own music in the small gym before settling with weights in front of the mirror. Jooheon can’t help the envious burning in his throat. When Hoseok catches him looking, he grins. 

“You think I’m hot?”

Jooheon subtly nods. “I think the whole world thinks you’re hot,” he replies, sitting up. The conversation stills, but it’s still comfortable. 

“Can I ask a question?” Jooheon asks, quietly.

Hoseok looks up, surprised. “Of course.”

With his chest still tight, Jooheon purses his lips. He takes a few deep breaths, drumming his fingers on his kneecaps. “You know how, how you like being touched?” Hoseok raises a brow. “Wh — why is it, do you think?”

Hoseok laughs. “Probably got too much attention as a baby and still want it.” He frowns. “You know, if I’ve made you uncom—”

“No!” He says it too loudly. “It’s not that. I was just wondering, is all.”

Hoseok tugs on the front of his shirt to wipe some of the sweat on his chin. “I’m a little weird though, you know. I just like—it’s a physical way to feel love.”

“Ew.”

Hoseok laughs. “Don’t be a pervert!”

“I wasn’t even thinking that way. I am a child of God.”

Hoseok snorts. “Okay, child of God. Finish up your sets.”

Jooheon falls back on the ground for his crunches. Hoseok doesn’t keep prying and the music helps Jooheon focus. He just wants some time to not think anymore. To not think about that heat in his gut. He rubs a gloved hand over his face as Hoseok walks him through new workouts. He ignores the heat for the rest of the two hours. 

Hoseok wants to go to the mall after working out, but Jooheon would much rather sink back into his bed and not wake up to a sticky mess.

They part ways. 

The dorm is dark and quiet when he enters and Jooheon breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn’t make it to his bed, falling haphazardly on the sofa instead. 

Rapid key clacking grabs his attention.

Jooheon sits up.

It’s either Changkyun, or...

There’s a loud crash, followed by increasingly loud cursing. 

Jooheon’s heart sinks to his stomach.

Or Minhyuk.

The first thing Jooheon thinks is that he can probably make a run for it.

The second is that Minhyuk will somehow  _ know _ . 

He’s still in the middle of figuring things out when the clacking stops and Minhyuk walks out of the room, brows furrowed together and lips pursed. 

When he sees Jooheon, Minhyuk beams.

“Heonie!” He exclaims. Jooheon can see grease from what he thinks is pizza, afixed on Minhyuk’s fingertips. There are at least five dirty dishes in his hands as Minhyuk teeters towards the kitchen. Jooheon doesn’t hear the sound of water running.

“Wet them!” Jooheon calls. 

Minhyuk’s head pops from out of the kitchen, rubber gloves on. “Excuse you. I’m washing them.”

It takes every bit of restraint for Jooheon not to gape at him.

Minhyuk is done with the dishes far too quickly for them to actually be clean, but Jooheon doesn’t question it when the other plops down next to him. 

“How was the gym, Heonie?”

Jooheon shrugs, trying so very hard to keep the shake out of his voice because Minhyuk is moving his leg up and down and the friction is causing an unscratchable itch. 

“Fine.”

A larger hand rests on top of his knee. Oh no. Minhyuk looks at him, brows furrowed again. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jooheon snaps. He hopes Minhyuk doesn’t realize the slight shift that puts him closer. 

Minhyuk clears his throat, hand warm on Jooheon’s knee. “I hated the gym too.”

“What do you know,” Jooheon sneers. “It took you a w — ”

Minhyuk chuckles. “It took me longer than a week, silly. I just didn’t say anything to you all until I was close!” Jooheon is more starstruck at how Minhyuk  _ knew _ just knew what he was going to bring up. “Also,” Minhyuk looks down. “You’re really strong and passionate, Heonie. You can do anything you set your mind to.”

Jooehon turns a little and Minhyuk’s hand glides a little further up his thigh. He moves a little closer to the other. 

Minhyuk hiccups. “Are you okay, Heonie?”

Jooheon flinches, moving back. “Yeah. Yeah, thanks.” 

He practically sprints to his room.

Jooheon takes a long, cold shower and fucking thinks things through because he certainly almost did kiss his band member.

Jooheon stares at the tiles in front of him. 

One, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t like being touched.

Two, he’s fairly certain that rule doesn’t even apply to Minhyuk long before the elder bothered to follow it.

Three, he’s half hard just thinking about all of this.

“Shit, shit, shit,  _ shit. _ ” Jooheon thinks he sounds like some sort of satanic cult of something. The panic builds when the cold shower stops doing its job and the heat in his gut travels to his dick and suddenly a half hard dick isn’t a concern anymore.

It’s not creepy, he thinks to himself as his hand wraps around his dick, if he doesn’t think of Minhyuk and just focuses on the touches. It’s not creepy if he keeps it... apathetic. It’s not like... it’s not like he’s going to fuck Minhyuk or anything. 

His hand furiously works him over, touches and warmth and god damn Minhyuk all clouded in his mind at once.

“ _ Shit— _ ”

When he’s sure there’s not a trace of it anywhere, Jooheon finally steps out of the bathroom. Minhyuk stands just outside, nearly toe to toe with Jooheon now. His mouth is firm, eyes narrowed at Jooheon, as if he’s trying to figure him out. 

And then he beams.

“That was a long shower, Jooheon!”

Jooheon coughs, white tee shirt caught to his wet body. “Some of us like being clean.”

Minhyuk’s stare haunts Jooheon that night. It’s not like he could have  _ heard _ , but Jooheon is wary. Dorm walls are thin. Maybe he heard a grunt, something? He almost waits for Minhyuk to expose him. Minhyuk who’s so observant. Minhyuk who notices if he hasn’t eaten, or slept. Minhyuk who notices everything must have somehow, noticed  _ him _ .

He can’t sleep.

Not when... not when he can’t shake the feeling of Minhyuk off of him. 

Jooheon sits up, blanket curling around his waist. He looks around at the quiet room before getting out of bed with a sigh. He turns on the hallway light because he has no plans to die by evil demons tonight.

“Fuck!” A voice calls out

Jooheon looks straight ahead. Minhyuk sits perched on the dining table, ice cream container in hand. He smiles sheepishly at Jooheon, raising his spoon in greeting.

“Don’t tell Ki, huh?” He digs back into the ice cream. “He bought this for Changkyun and wouldn’t share.”

Jooheon doesn’t say anything, just watches the way Minhyuk devours the ice cream. He’s not sexy about it by any means. There’s some ice cream that slides down his hand, down his chin. Jooheon sees melted ice cream on Minhyuk’s bare leg, the loose shorts riding up higher than halfway up his thigh.

Maybe it has to do with what happened earlier in the day or maybe Jooheon just cracked. Minhyuk is still eating his ice cream with minimal talking. 

He decides to take a step forward. Minhyuk sets the empty ice cream container down with a satisfied smile. Jooheon hasn’t taken his eyes off the way the ice cream is melting down his neck.

“It looks vulgar.”

Minhyuk frowns before saying, “what?”

Jooheon cocks his head to the side, taking another step closer. “The ice cream.”

Minhyuk looks down at his hands and laughs nervously. “Oh! Didn’t peg you for such a perverted guy, Heonie.”

Jooheon swallows. “I’m not perverted. I’m stating facts.” No, he feels more like a monster, because he keeps looking at his own band member like he’s something to eat. The guilt crashes over him. 

Minhyuk laughs softly, jumping off the table to put the now, empty, ice cream container back in the freezer. He puts a finger to his lips. 

“Our little secret.”

//

Jooheon stares at the computer screen, eyes barely focused on the lyrics at hand. He rubs a calloused hand over his nose, annoyed. He shouldn’t even be in his studio right now. He should be at the dorm, but he when he walked in today, Minhyuk was in Hyunwoo’s lap, comfortable and happy.

Minhyuk is pretty free with his affection and in the midst of his own crisis, Jooheon forgot that. Forgot that it’s not just him; it’s everyone.

He’s being sulky when he immediately leaves barely shouting studio over the crash of the door. 

Jooheon sighs heavily over the keyboard, just as the door to his studio opens slowly. 

“Minhyuk told me to bring you chicken because you ran out before he could give you any.”

Jooheoon glances up at Changkyun, accepting the food with a small thank you.

“So, what’s up, bro? You seem stressed.”

“Yeah, it’s the stress.”

Chankgyun’s pulling up a chair, a piece of chicken already in his hand. “Come on, man.”

Jooheon looks back at the bright light of the computer screen, back to moving the music around to see what sounds best. 

“Bro.”

Jooheon pinches his nose. “Bro.”

“Come on.”

Jooheon groans. “You know that I uh—I like boys, yeah?” Changkyun nods. “I think I like someone.”

Changkyun raises a brow. “All right. So why are you stressed?”

Jooheon lets out an annoyed huff, surprised he has to spell it all out. “So, you know. I don’t wanna fuck shit up.”

Changkyun whistles. “Oh, it’s a friend...” His eyes light up. “Is it me, bro?”

Jooheon rolls his eyes before saying, “You wish.”

Changkyun chews thoughtfully for a few moments while Jooheon goes back to adjusting the sounds.

“So just tell him and move on.”

“Excuse me?”

Changkyun looks at him with big eyes. “Just tell him.”

“Absolutely the fuck not.”

//

Jooheon has a tendency of overthinking. 

It’s really not that big of a deal, he tells himself. He’s not jerking off to his band member, he’s jerking off to the feeling of being touched. It’s not weird that he sometimes jerks himself off a few times a day because of the heat in his gut. The itch is unscratchable sometimes and Jooheon, frankly, is growing weary of waking up to sticky sheets. 

Minhyuk looks up from the floor of the dance room, hair sticking up every which way—and beams. At him, no less. 

Jooheon’s heart clenches. 

“Need some help?” He asks, approaching the blond. Jooheon stretches out his hand for Minhyuk to take.

Minhyuk grows still, the steady rhythm of Jooheon’s heart drumming in his ears. He exhales, beaming up at Jooheon before taking his hand to stand up. 

Minhyuk watches Jooheon silently, and Jooheon tries really fucking hard not to notice. 

“You put too much—um, leg into that move, you know.”

Minhyuk blinks. 

Jooheon inhales deeply before he sidles up behind him, one hand on Minhyuk’s waist, the other on his upper arm. “It’s more hips than leg,” he murmurs. He must imagine the hitch in Minhyuk’s breath when his hand pushes his hips forward.

His actions seems to catch Minhyuk by surprise, who’s awfully stiff in his hold, although moving as the other wishes. Jooheon’s pulse roars in his ears, the heat in his gut exploding at the slightest of touches. 

“Your steps don’t need to be quite so wide,” he whispers into Minhyuk’s ear, trapping a his thigh between the elder’s legs. “Baby steps.”

Jesus fuck, he’s going to have to repent for the way his body heats up when he can feel Minhyuk grazing his thigh. 

Jooheon releases his hold. “That should make it easier.” Jooheon tries to keep his voice stable. Formal. Minhyuk just watches him, eyes wide with some sort of emotion Jooheon can’t pinpoint. 

“Are you headed to the studio?” Minhyuk asks, a hand reaching out to move Jooheon’s hair back. He has to ask twice because Jooheon can’t hear the question over the noise in his ears. 

He swallows hard before saying, “Yeah.”

Minhyuk beams. “I’ll bring you some food! Our hardworking producer.”

Jooheon’s heart stutters. 

He can barely focus on the computer screen in front of him at the studio. Jooheon blinks against the exhaustion in his eyes. His head buzzes from the rush earlier today. 

“Hungry?”

Jooheon’s eyes snap open, pulse racing for him to be awake. 

A bag of takeout is placed on top of his keyboard and Jooheon prays the grease stains don’t make it to the keyboard. 

Minhyuk looks at him with far too affectionate eyes. Out of everything that’s happened in the past few months and more that’s happened in the past few days, Jooheon is thrown for a loop when Minhyuk sits two chairs down, with his own plate. 

He hopes the shock isn’t too evident on his face. 

“I know I’m pretty, Jooheon, but don’t stare too hard.”

Jooheon licks his lips before a frustrated noise escapes his throat. “Sorry.”

“What?”

Jooheon runs his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “Nothing. Nevermind.”

Jooheon deflates as the silence grows louder. He doesn’t dare look up from his lap. 

“What is up with you?” Minhyuk asks. He’s standing directly in front of Jooheon, no heed of personal space. “You’ve been acting weird.”

Jooheon feels the dread in his gut. “I’m not sure what you’re ta—”

Minhyuk groans before saying, “Come on, Jooheon. Cut the crap already. What’s going on?” He’s far too close. Jooheon knows because the heat is spreading in his belly, an overwhelming feeling as Minhyuk is so close to touching him, but not. 

Jooheon inhales shakily. “It’s nothing. Just let it g—”

Minhyuk cuts him off when he kneels, hands on Jooheon’s thighs to steady himself. Carefully, Minhyuk raises a hand from Jooheon’s thigh until he can cup Jooheon’s chin. 

Guilt builds in Jooheon as he can feel himself getting hot from the simple affection alone. But it’s affection for him. 

Jooheon’s eyes flit between Minhyuk’s eyes and his lips. He licks his dry lips, watching as Minhyuk doesn’t move when he inches closer and closer until Jooheon presses his mouth to Minhyuk’s. 

Well.

He’s still in the chair, tense as his lips move against Minhyuk’s. Jooheon is so close to pulling away when Minhyuk leans forward and up, deepening the kiss. 

_ Oh. _ For that, Jooheon was not prepared. 

The hand on his chin, is gripping it tightly, pulling Jooheon down further. Minhyuk swipes his tongue against Jooheon’s lips and that’s all it takes. Jooheon tilts his head, licking into Minhyuk’s mouth. When Jooheon pulls back, Minhyuk’s lips are more swollen than before and there’s a tiny bit of pride in that. 

It takes Minhyuk’s hand trailing from his chin, down Jooheon’s chest for the younger to let that half growl escape him. He hauls Minhyuk up in his arms, in his lap, undeterred by how uncomfortable it must be. 

“Jooheon, wh—” Minhyuk’s words are cut off when Jooheon presses his lips to the other’s again, pulling Minhyuk’s bottom lip between his teeth. Jooheon makes some sort of an impatient noise when Minhyuk’s cold fingers play along his neck. 

He’s sloppy, everything a slightly new experience. Making out with his band member wasn’t supposed to be something he did sober. Having his band member in his lap, rolling his hips in a way that only makes the heat louder, is also not on his ‘things to do while still an idol’ list. 

A whimper is tugged from Minhyuk’s throat and Jooheon presses their mouths closer together, teeth clashing. Minhyuk’s fingers comb through his hair, tugging him back. Jooheon inhales deeply before he feels teeth nip against his neck. 

He finally rolls his hips up. Minhyuk freezes.

The air is silent save for their labored breathing. One of Minhyuk’s hand inches inside Jooheon’s shirt and the younger arches his back as Minhyuk grinds down against him. 

It’s fast. Jooheon doesn’t have much to compare it to, but he likes it. Minus the sticky mess. 

Jooheon would really like to not talk about any of it. 

“I’d been wondering...” Minhyuk says thoughtfully, still perched in Jooheon’s lap, stickiness and all. 

“You  _ do _ like being touched, huh?”

Jooheon places a hand over his eyes, pressing down. “It’s not that.”

Minhyuk shifts and Jooheon really wish he wouldn’t. 

“So is it  _ me _ ?” He asks. Jooheon peeks through his fingers. Minhyuk looks smug. “You like being touched by  _ me _ .”

The only response that makes sense is to dump Minhyuk on the floor.

//

Jooheon didn’t think Minhyuk would be able to keep up the facade. That the others would find out immediately. But Minhyuk is quiet in his attention. It’s already been a month of messy kisses and rushed handjobs. Minhyuk is a lot of hot mouth and rutting hips and Jooheon likes the way he feels against his skin.

Like a puzzle.

The others are gone that night for various reasons and Minhyuk orders food. Not pizza since there’s no Kihyun to annoy.

“You say this like I only annoy Kihyun. I get him fried chicken too. Love that kid.”

Jooheon sneers. “Your love seems a little mean from here.”

Minhyuk beams. “You just don’t get it.”

Minhyuk opens the takeout boxes, the smell of the food quickly filling the small room. “God, I love food.” He hands Jooheon a box of steamed vegetables. “You want some of my greasy food?”

Jooheon shakes his head, taking a seat at the table. “My trainer would ream me.”

Minhyuk chokes.

The conversation falls into an easy nature. How was your day? Did you see that teddy bear Hoseok got at the fansign? Remember when Hyungwon got his high five ignored again?

Jooheon finishes his food long before Minhyuk, taking a seat at the edge of the sofa now. Minhyuk watches him, swallowing a spoonful of food. 

“Tired?”

Jooheon’s body is stiff, refusing to relax. “Not really.” He stares ahead, barely registering Minhyuk moving. Hands on his shoulders pull Jooheon out of his thoughts. Jooheon doesn’t say anything as Minhyuk’s hands move. His tense shoulders appreciate the attention. Minhyuk’s hands are warm—as usual, and large, working the tension out of his shoulder and lower. His thumbs dig circles into Jooheon’s knots until a whimper is pulled from the younger’s mouth. 

“You okay?”

Jooheon shivers. “Perfect.”

Minhyuk works his hands on Jooheon’s stiff muscles and mostly, the tension falls away, but it’s getting harder to breathe and more difficult to maintain apathy. As if these touches weren’t driving the heat down. Jooheon swallows, far too aware of where Minhyuk’s hands are. 

“—are you all right, Heonie?” Minhyuk asks, as if he isn’t aware. Jooheon can hear the smile in the other’s voice.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Minhyuk hums, his hands running down Jooheon’s chest. “You want more?”

Jooheon wishes he took some time to think. Especially since they’re out in the open. The others could come back at any time. Instead he’s too quick to say, “ _ yes. _ ”

Minhyuk giggles walking around so he’s sitting beside Jooheon. He leans forward and Jooheon leans back against the arm rest, legs lightly crossed. Minhyuk follows. 

“You smell like garlic,” Jooheon whines, but he still presses his mouth to Minhyuk’s, still slides his tongue in. 

Minhyuk pulls back to slick his palm before pushing Jooheon’s shorts and underwear down enough to wrap his hand around Jooheon’s length. 

“Fuck.”

Minhyuk laughs, giving Jooheon’s cock a firm stroke up, letting his thumb swipe across the tip before sliding back down. Jooheon’s breath stutters when Minhyuk slows his pace. He squeezes his eyes shut when Minhyuk grips his tighter.

“You’re so cute, Jooheon,” Minhyuk coos, his breath hot against Jooheon’s neck. His pace picks up, wrist twisting as he slides his hand down hard on the other’s cock. 

Jooheon is incoherent, barely remembering to breathe through Minhyuk’s strokes. He’s desperate for friction, hips meeting Minhyuk’s pumps until the elder stops, letting go of Jooheon entirely.

“ _ Fuck _ ...”

“Can I try something else?” Minhyuk asks. Jooheon barely registers the nod. Minhyuk laughs. “You need to say it, Heonie.”

“Yes.” There’s a pause. “Please.”

“So polite.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“I’m about to.”

Minhyuk leans further down, eyes looking back up to Jooheon for confirmation.

“Please.”

Minhyuk slides his mouth down Jooheon slowly. Jooheon sighs until Minhyuk reaches for his hand. He pulls it until Jooheon’s hand is entangled in Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk pulls away from Jooheon.

“I’d like it if you pulled my hair.”

Jooheon swallows before nodding. Minhyuk beams at him as if there isn’t a cock in front of his face. The sensation is new, Minhyuk’s tongue, the way he hums around Jooheon’s cock. He’s close embarrassingly fast. 

Minhyuk’s other hand disappears under himself to stroke himself at the same time. Jooheon gasps for breath at the sight, his fingers digging into Minhyuk’s shoulder, his only way to say he’s close before he releases right into Minhyuk’s waiting mouth.

Minhyuk swallows him right up, even holds back on the grimace that Jooheon is sure should be there. He pumps Jooheon through the waves, letting him spill onto his shirt. 

Minhyuk hums, sitting back up, his own release evident on his shorts. “You’re so cute, Heonie.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, looking down. “There’s no way they won’t know.”

Minhyuk noses Jooheon cheek before kissing his jaw. “We’ll flip the cushions!”

“You spilled something on that side too.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Minhyuk murmurs. “Kihyun loves me and Hyungwon has lived with me before.”

Jooheon frowns. 

Minhyuk catches his lips in a kiss. “Don’t worry; you’re my favorite.” And Jooheon can’t help but think how well their lips fit together. 

//

Jooheon blames his current state on Minhyuk’s need to be on camera, lest the public forget him. He scoffs at the idea. As if Minhyuk is forgettable in the slightest.

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Jooheon stands beside Minhyuk as he hastily packs some clothes. He doesn’t have to, but he touches Minhyuk’s shoulder for attention.

“They offered me a spot on Laws of the Jungle!”

Jooheon gawks, fingers brushing over Minhyuk’s as he helps him pack. . “You, in a jungle?”

Minhyuk pauses mid pack to beam at him. “I’m a country b—”

“You moved to the city at age five.”

Minhyuk frowns. “That makes me five times more a winner than you.”

Jooheon laughs, his hand stroking down Minhyuk’s arm. “That’s not how that works.”

Minhyuk beams. “Trust me. I’m older.” He checks around to see if the others are near before pressing his mouth to Jooheon’s. 

When Minhyuk leaves, it feels like a lot more of him has. Jooheon spends the first couple of days joking with the others of filling the dorm with cucumbers. It’s funny for the first three days and then the others are very much aware of the gaping hole in their home. 

“You think he ate a snake?” Kihyun asks, thumbing through his phone.

Changkyun snorts. “Bold of you to think he’d go near a snake.”

“He’s near Kihyun all the time,” adds Hyungwon with a grin.

“Say that to my face!”

“I’m too old to bend that low.”

Jooheon stops paying attention a little while later, scrolling through his phone at the pictures of Minhyuk leaving. There’s a small ding of pain in his chest.

“Well, shit.” He says aloud. It wasn’t supposed to get this far. 

//

Jooheon’s alarm blares like an end of days buzz through the dorm. It’s been eight days. Blinking, Jooheon sits up, his blanket strewn around him. Reaching blindly, Jooheon grabs his phone off the nightstand, shutting off his alarm. He listens for footsteps passing in the hallway, and hears far too many. 

“He’s coming back today!” He hears Kihyun yell. 

Eventually, Jooheon makes it out of his bed and into the bathroom. He splashes cold water on his face trying to quell the heated excitement bubbling in his throat. 

He expects cucumber balloons and cucumber scented candles to be everywhere, but all Jooheon sees is 14 boxes of pizza and foiled sweet potatoes on the dining table. 

“You think he wants cola or diet cola?” Kihyun muses from next to him. “Cola. Nobody needs a diet after the jungle.” He looks up at Jooheon with a grin. “You think he’ll be happy?”

“Of course. There’s pizza provided by you.”

Kihyun laughs. “I have a feeling he’s gonna ram straight into you.”

Jooheon chokes.

When the manager texts them that they’ve arrived, Jooheon is still in bed. He only just sits up when he hears the chorus of welcome backs. 

Jooheon chews on his bottom lip, waiting for the yell of his name. His shoulders tense before he frowns when he hears the silence. 

His door opens quietly. Minhyuk stands in the entrance, fringe covering his eyes, but Jooheon knows him well enough by now to know what that means. 

“Minhyuk?”

The other makes the very short walk to his bed, standing at the side. Minhyuk’s fingers curl into Jooheon’s blanket, a silent plea. Jooheon moves over, folding his blanket back so Minhyuk can get in the warmth. His response is immediate, Minhyuk pulls closer to Jooheon, sighing when their hands touch. Jooheon looks down at the way their bodies meld perfectly, like a puzzle. 

When Jooheon gathers the nerve to speak, Minhyuk has curled in against his chest, small and tiny. He rests his hand on the small of Minhyuk’s back, hoping that Minhyuk can feel the warmth he usually gives. 

“Too many cucumbers?” He finally asks.

Minhyuk chuckles softly and falls quiet. 

Jooheon doesn’t press him. He doesn’t know quite what to expect, but Minhyuk is quiet, long fingers playing with Jooheon’s collar. He spends the next hour in Jooheon’s arms, not speaking. Jooheon notices that Minhyuk stops playing with his collar. 

“I missed everyone,” Minhyuk says. “LIke, really missed everyone. I was surrounded by people, but —” His voice trails off. He bites his bottom lip to keep from crying. “Hey, can you—can you kiss me?”   
Jooheon presses his lips to Minhyuk’s softly. Minhyuk’s lips taste a little bit like salt and Jooheon doesn’t want to think of how long he’s been crying. 

“You wanna listen to some music or talk?” Jooheon asks when they break apart.

Minhyuk’s laugh comes from his chest. “Music.” Jooheon pauses, waiting for Minhyuk to request the song. “Don’t laugh. I wanna listen to the soundtrack for  _ Doggy Poo _ .”

Jooheon looks like he’s about to say something, but laughs instead. 

Minhyuk blushes. “It’s a great film!”

“Whatever you say,” Jooheon breathes over Minhyuk’s head, playing the song on his phone. The heat in his belly is placated, not the endless scratching he’s had for the past week. When Minhyuk leans back into him, Jooheon sighs, contentedly. 

Jooheon thinks about how waking up to Minhyuk will look until he dreams it.

//

Jooheon is aching for any kind of touch when the other’s leave them alone the next day. That’s a lie. He’s looking for a particular kind of touch.

Back to the headboard, Jooheon shivers as Minhyuk pulls his shirt over his head. His eyes glaze over Minhyuk’s slender build before looking back up.

“How far, Heonie?” Minhyuk asks quietly from the end of the bed.

Jooheon swallows, thickly.

Minhyuk crawls closer. “Because the handjobs and blowjobs are nice, don’t get me wrong, but —”

“Further,” Jooheon spits out and Minhyuk beams.

“Further, huh?” He says, straddling the other. Jooheon watches him with sharp eyes. “How far do you think, huh, Jooheon?”

Minhyuk takes his time. He runs his lips and tongue over as much exposed skin as he can, gliding over tense muscles. Jooheon’s not even sure when he’s wrenched his fingers into Minhyuk’s hair until the other sighs. 

Jooheon hisses before replying, “All the way, please.”

Minhyuk hums. “So polite!”

He works his way lower and lower, tugging off Jooheon’s shirt first before pulling down his pants until he’s licking a line up from Jooheon’s shaft. 

Jooheon pulls at Minhyuk’s hair, urging him to move forward, but Minhyuk takes in just the tip, enjoying the feeling of Jooheon’s fingers digging in deeper. One of Minhyuk’s hands grips onto the sheets for balance, while the other pumps Jooheon. Jooheon chokes on his own breath when Minhyuk finally moves his mouth lower and lower taking him all the way in before pulling up. 

Minhyuk likes to tease Jooheon, as if these past 8 days weren’t enough of a tease. He takes his time, bringing Jooheon closer and closer before stopping completely. 

“How do you want it, Heonie?”

“Um —”

Minhyuk rolls his head to the side, giggling. “First time?”

“With a  _ guy _ ,” snaps Jooheon, as if he needs to defend his integrity. 

“Relax,” Minhyuk coos. “You can fill  _ me _ up.”

Jooheon chuckles, but it’s low and without feeling. “You act like you’re giving me a big present when really you just like being filled.”

“You want my dick in your ass that much?”

“Please stop talking,” Jooheon says.

Minhyuk giggles, reaching beside Jooheon to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. “I’ll open myself up, yeah?”

Jooheon pulls back and Minhyuk feels his weight shift as he rests on his haunches. “Yeah.”

Jooheon watches with subdued interest as Minhyuk pries off his shorts. He can’t hide the surprise that escapes his lips when Minhyuk is bare underneath. Minhyuk teases his own hole with wet fingertips, eyes on Jooheon. Once Minhyuk slips one finger inside, perhaps slower than usual, Jooheon releases the breath he’s been holding. He watches as Minhyuk works himself open right there on his bed. Jooheon can see the tension at first, the muscles in Minhyuk’s stomach taut. He swallows and diverts his attention to how Minhyuk runs his other hand up his body, leaving scratches and marks. 

“Can I?” Jooheon asks.

Minhyuk closes his eyes. “Yes.” 

At first, Jooheon is apprehensive, his fingers too gentle, too light. But Minhyuk coaxes him for more and Jooheon slowly obliges, working his fingers in and out. His other hand grips Minhyuk’s thigh hard, leaving red marks on Minhyuk’s thighs. Jooheon presses a kiss to a red mark. And then another, working his way back up to Minhyuk’s lips as if two fingers aren’t shoved in his band member’s ass. 

Minhyuk’s body jumps with every bit of attention paid to it. Just like Jooheon’s. He runs his nails down Jooheon’s chest, making similar marks to the ones on his own thighs. 

“Curl them a little, Heonie.” 

Jooheon curls his fingers and finds the spot that makes Minhyuk’s back arch. Jooheon can’t stop looking at Minhyuk even though the other’s eyes are screwed shut. 

“I’m ready,” Minhyuk gasps, fingers clutching at the sheets beneath him.

Minhyuk hands him the condom and watches as Jooheon tears it open and slides it on. Jooheon positions himself in the darkness, running his tip along Minhyuk just for fun. Minhyuk raises one leg. 

“Hold that one,” he says. Jooheon obliges, hoisting Minhyuk’s leg up to his chest for leverage. 

Jooheon hesitates before Minhyuk breathes a ‘go’. He slides in slowly until he’s buried inside Minhyuk. Jooheon exhales before dragging his length back out. He grabs Minhyuk’s other leg and pushes forward, grinding down on Minhyuk forcefully. 

The choked sob that breaks from Minhyuk’s throat is enough to encourage Jooheon. He starts slow, building and building, letting his hands grip and dig into the flesh of Minhyuk’s thighs. Jooheon barely pulls back, reaching an unrelenting pace. 

Minhyuk comes uncharacteristically fast to Jooheon’s rhythm and his own hand wrapped around his length. He lifts himself higher and higher off the bed, so Jooheon has the leverage he needs to finish. Jooheon comes hard when Minhyuk rubs his hands all over his chest, warmth engulfing his gut with every touch. 

Jooheon pulls out and collapses next to Minhyuk, inhaling deeply for air. He can’t move for awhile, legs shaking. Jooheon feels the bed shift as Minhyuk sits up and rolls Jooheon over. 

“What are y—” 

Minhyuk pulls off the condom before throwing it away and dragging his feet to the bathroom. When he comes back, he’s already cleaned off, but he carries a wet washcloth with him. Minhyuk wipes away at Jooheon’s stomach and thighs, dragging the washcloth over his cock until he’s satisfied. 

Jooheon sits up when Minhyuk pulls back, grabbing the other’s arm.

“Heonie, wh—”

Jooheon kisses Minhyuk’s forehead with a sheepish smile. 

“Thanks.”

Minhyuk beams.

He disappears to throw the stained cloth in the hamper. When he’s back, Jooheon has on sweats and a tee shirt, although he’s still naked.

Jooheon laughs at the look of hurt on Minhyuk’s face. “You should put on some clothes.”

Even though he grumbles, Minhyuk slips into his shorts and a tee shirt before climbing back in bed with Jooheon. The response is immediate as Jooheon wraps an arm around the other.

The next morning, Jooheon finds out what it’s like to wake up to Minhyuk. 

The others don’t say anything when the two continue to wake up to each other each morning.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhyukkus)


End file.
